the_white_queenfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Elizabeth of York/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170623200557/@comment-108.39.98.157-20171016175855
I definitely see similarities between Sansa and Elizabeth. Like Sansa, Elizabeth was an oldest daughter, the firstborn of the Yorkist king Edward IV and his wife, Elizabeth Woodville. Like Sansa, Elizabeth was a famed beauty with red-gold hair. Like Sansa, Elizabeth grew up in a fairly stable family environment (notwithstanding the time she spent in sanctuary with her mother and sisters in 1470, when her father was temporarily overthrown and Henry VI restored to the throne). Like Sansa, however, Elizabeth experienced a sudden end to this stability when her father died unexpectedly in 1483. Like Sansa, Elizabeth saw one brother come to throne, and like Sansa, Elizabeth’s two younger brothers mysteriously disappeared and were believed to have been murdered. Like Sansa, Elizabeth was viewed as a potential Yorkist heiress, and there were rumors that Richard III planned to wed his niece after the death of Anne Neville (though never, of course, fulfilled). And while Sansa has falsely adopted a bastard identity, Elizabeth of York was actually declared a bastard by Richard (in the neat legal argument that allowed him to take the throne). Indeed, I have been a fan for some time now that Sansa will be wed to Aegon. Varys (and Illyrio, but mostly Varys on the Westerosi side) is no fool; he knows that Aegon has to be accepted as the rightful Lord of the Seven Kingdoms by most, if not all, of the Seven Kingdoms if he hopes to reign. Dorne (at least the Martells, but I think a good chunk of their bannermen as well) will unquestionably go to Aegon; he is, after all, half-Martell himself, and with much of Dorne spoiling for war, the conquering young dragon may very well appeal to them. The Golden Company claims to have allies in the Reach, and while I don’t think the Tyrells will jump ship - Aegon will not give Mace more than what the Baratheon-Lannister regime already has (a daughter as queen, reacher lords prominent in the small council, Handship for himself and possibly the regency) - Mathis Rowan and Randyll Tarly certainly seem possible, if not indeed probable, allies even beyond the “friends” so established. Aegon himself has landed in the stormlands and is conquering and rallying the populace to his cause; his capture of the impregnable Storm’s End will be the greatest coup of all. In the west, I believe Varys plans to install Tyrek Lannister, his hostage since the riot in the capital, as a pro-Aegon puppet Lord of Casterly Rock; the west may well rally to a male Lannister claimant unconnected to the scandals in the capital (and I have a feeling Varys will quickly “take care of” Kevan’s poor children). That leaves the North, Riverlands, and Vale - at best neutral, at worst still openly hostile. Sansa is heiress to Winterfell (until and unless Rickon can be produced), heiress to Riverrun (until the birth of her uncle Edmure’s child with Roslin), and currently supported by the Vale lords with her betrothal to Harry Hardyng. If something unfortunate were to happen to Ser Harry, Sansa would be a very attractive candidate for Aegon to wed. She lends, as Elizabeth of York did, invaluable legitimacy to his claim: her marriage to him would symbolize that the North and Riverlands, and likely Vale as well, considered Aegon a true Targaryen and the rightful heir to the Iron Throne (especially helpful to undermining any Northern-Riverlands support Stannis is amassing).